Ranma's girl
by BloodyWolfGirl6
Summary: Won't be updated EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

You had just moved into a new neighborhood by yourself. Your (parents, etc…) had sent you there to live as it was getting cramped there for some reason. Today you had to go to your new school Furinkan High early so you could get a tour around it also you didn't dare want to be late on your first day there. You sigh at the thought and as you slip on the new girls' school uniform as the school wouldn't give you the boys' uniform but just in case you slip on a pair of shorts that were hidden under the skirt of the dress. You grabbed you bag full of books that you needed for this school and you slipped on your shoes as you walked out the door. You walked until you got to the sidewalk because you saw a girl with blue short hair she looked angry as she was chasing after a boy with long black hair that was in a braid he was smirking. The girl was wearing the same uniform as you were so you figured that they both must go to your school even if the boy wasn't even wearing the required uniform. You were about to say something to the girl to start up a conversation till the boy ran right past you and the girl almost hit you but to the girl's surprise as well as your own you had caught her fist before it hit your face. A look of shock crossed your face but you let her fist go the girl had a look of astonishment before a look of frustration came across her face she stormed off to the boy who had stopped when he noticed the girl wasn't chasing him anymore. You were about to continue to walk to school but then out of nowhere a girl with long shiny purple hair hugged the boy as she squeezed him to death her smile never leaving her face till she smirked at the girl and she then moved her face closer to the boy's. A look of disgust came across your face as you tried to walk past them without being noticed not wanting to get into whatever was going on right now between these people. All of a sudden out of nowhere you heard a meow from a cat and a male scream or terror. You decided that you'd ignore that till you felt like someone was hugging you tightly as you turned to see the boy had a look of dread on his face as he held onto you. You felt a blush come onto your face as look at him till you punched him off with some help from that blue haired girl "pervert!" you both yelled before you start running away from them. You didn't want to hear what they were going to say after that and once out of sight from them you hoped you had slowed down to a walk hoping maybe at school you'll meet a normal person.


	2. Not A Chapter

Hey guys sorry but I'm not dead and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately.

It's just my laptop broke and so I had to get a new one and it took me a while to finally get this one. So I'm going to be starting to write again but it may be a little bit longer as I have major writers block. But just here to say I'm not dead and new chapters will be coming your way soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy I'm back I know it's been forever and all **

**But I'm officially back Yay!**

**Some of you may dislike the story and I thank you for telling me and if you want to say anything about the story the reviewing is just for that so don't hold back! **

**People who do like that story and do say nice things I thank you as well!**

**I love all you guys! Even the ones who don't like me! **

**Soooooooooo…..here's a new chapter!**

**I own nothing besides the plot and upcoming OCs x3**

You sigh as you're finally able to see the school up ahead and you began rushing forward just hoping this tour would be over soon enough. You walk pass the front gates to see the school in whole.

You continued your walk inside the school to the office as you passed Sports teams, packs of girls, and some weirdo claiming to be the blue thunder of the school or whatever.

You just tried to get passed all these people as soon quick as you could. Once passed and inside the office so you could get your school map and your school schedule. Once all that was done you were going to get a tour but it seems the student that was supposed to show you around wasn't there yet so you had to wait.

Suddenly a girl burst in through the doors panting as she looked up you. She soon shoots up and put out her hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you! The name's Izusa" She said goofy smile on her face. You shock her hand as you examined the girl over. She had Medium Brown hair that had natural highlights of Auburn also Honey Blonde and her hair had passed her shoulder but stopped just above her chest.

Her eyes were big orbs that were a chocolate color to them. She wasn't wearing the school uniform in its place was a black sweat shirt and a pair of camo skinny jeans. Her shoes were pink converse shoes that tied her outfit all together.

"Hi I'm (Y,N) (L,N)" you say finally back as you shook her hand. She didn't let your hand go as she began to drag you out the door.

"Okay nice to meet you! Time to get this tour going!" She said rather loudly and the tour began.

You smile at her rather loud behavior and let her drag you because you doubt that she was going to let go anyway.

**Timeskip~ this timeskip is brought to you by **

**The power of kittens **

You let out a breath as you finally got a whole tour of the school. School had started half an hour ago but as soon as the bell rang Izusa had taken her time to explain everything. You guessed she didn't want to go to class.

Once everything was done with you two were standing in the hallway. She had put her hand out. You stared confuse till she spoke up.

"May I see you schedule?" She asked rather politely as you handed it to her once you got it out. She examined it as her face light up slightly. She turned to smile at you as she handed the schedule back.

"We have the same class together" she cheered as she led you to the classroom. Once she found the classroom she entered and walked straight towards the teacher point at the door where you were as she explained something to the teacher before sitting down in an empty seat next to a boy with some kind of yellow bandana. (Royga at school! Just go with it)

The teacher smiled and encouraged you in the room once in the teacher faced the bored and confused class.

"Class this is our new student (Y,N) (L,N)" The teacher told the class as you were stared at by some of the students.

"Hi" you said awkwardly as you gave a small wave Izusa giving you thumbs up before she went back to looking down at some notebook.

"Okay (L,N) you'll be sitting next to Ranma, Ranma raise your hand" The teacher said and went back to sitting down at their desk as a boy raised his hand. You realized once you got a good look at him that he was pervert boy from earlier today.

You looked around looking around as you noticed that the small blue haired girl was in this class also. A unexpected sigh passed through your lips this was going to be a long day.


	4. Author Note

Yo…I know it's been awhile…I was editing all my stories because I know a lot of the beginning chapters have horrible grammar and spacing so I was fixing them but I also came across the fact some of the time stuff doesn't make sense so I have decided to rewrite all of them. I hope that's alright for you guys and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but I'll try my best to get maybe a new chapter out a day after new year. I apologize for not updating and giving you guys another Author's note but hey this is better than nothing right…Well bye I got to get working to get the next chapter ready!


End file.
